


Cam Boy got Caught

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: Dan still gets his kicks online. And so does Lewis.





	Cam Boy got Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unintentional sequel to [Cam Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9510059)

“Where did you get this even?” Felipe was staring up at the wall with the new addition on, it was like an old fashioned menu board he had seen in films.

“Online.” He shrugged as he gazed up at it. After having friends over for the Monaco race he couldn’t help but see how empty it looked once they’d left, he needed to make an effort with decorating the place.

“Am not sure why you could not send me a photo!” Laughing, he shook his head as he left Dan alone in his apartment to return to his family.

“It’s cool!” He could hear Felipe chuckling to himself down the corridor, he thought it looked good anyway. He’d been messing about online looking for memes to send on the group chat, and not finding much he got distracted and ended up on ebay. 

“It is cool.” It didn’t come with loads of letters to peg on the board, but there was enough to put the basic rules up.

Staring up at it he smirked to himself, it was definitely bachelor pad stuff but he found it hard to care, and with no memes to send, he took a selfie with the new addition to his flat, putting on some sunglasses before he did so.

He was so tempted to leave the group chat, it had descended into meme swapped which he was beginning to find tedious, but it was a way to keep connected to Dan without going too over the top with his growing fascination with him. He was so adorable… “Adorable?!” Tutting at himself, Lewis went to shut the app down but Dan had to send a photo right then.

The curls were a good look in him, he just wished he’d left the shades off so he could see his eyes. Scratching the back of his neck Lewis felt uncomfortable with the thoughts he was continuing to have, and how far he wanted to take them.

He had imagined for so long, just some faceless man which made it feel less real, less that he fancied men. But Daniel had buried his way under his skin without being aware that he did, and his social media stuff was not helping, lip syncing to rap, working out, smiling. He was never afraid to look silly or dorky, he was always himself.

But unable to act on it, Lewis decided to break a promise he had made to himself, laying in bed after another evening on webcams, he said no more. And he had done well up to now, then seeing the menu board had planted a dirty fantasy in his head, and he was happy to break it. He loved the idea of Dan selling himself for sex, with list of services and prices inside his own home just begging to be chosen from.

In bed his mind would going into overdrive, with Dan being so eager to please him, naked and moaning, so grateful for his desire and attention. Logging on, he set about finding the perfect man, or the closest one he could to fulfill his fantasy.

He had taken it further, perhaps too far now, but laying on his bed and moaning quietly as he worked a couple of fingers into himself. It had become a more regular thing that he did during the season now, whereas before he confined it to his home, he was venturing into hotels. But he was so careful with what was showing on the screen, he couldn’t risk people figuring things out.

So once he felt the faint tickle of pleasure across his crotch he pulled his fingers out, wiping the lube onto the smooth stainless steel of the plug beside him, before slowly working it into into himself. The heavy weight making him gasp when it finally settled within, “Oh.” It put a smile on his face as he got to his feet, if he was home he would never film inside his bedroom, it felt like a step too far to let people see that. Too personal.

Now that thought had him chuckle to himself, he was willing to perform naked on a camera, but his bedroom was _too_ much. Setting up took minimal time, positioning the camera and signing in felt so familiar now it was all done on reflex. Already naked he ensured his face wasn’t visible and clicked to connect, the welcome flash of heat that pulsed through his body had him arching off the sofa slightly, showing himself off.

His body was beautiful, it was obvious he worked out, his abs were prominent as he stroked himself hard, gorgeous lines of muscles, his skin looked smooth and tanned, although he couldn’t see all of it. He wanted to see his thighs, see how they tensed as his hips bucked up, but not seeing them allowed him to imagine the tattoos decorating them.

: ur so gorgeous

Recognising the user name Dan grinned, and moaned for them whoever they were, the idea that he was someone’s favourite was thrilling, maybe they waited to see if he was online. “Yes.” Picking his legs up, he scooted down a little so he could spread them wide and show off the little extra.

: whats that? ;)

Tapping the end of it, Dan squirmed, and groaned when he pressed on it. “Mmm.” 

Lewis couldn’t believe his eyes, he was tugging on the metal plug, and there was a jewel, dark blue and catching the light. It had him pushing his sweatpants down, then off his legs, he was home for once and reveling in the opportunity to get comfortable.

: show me more ;)

The sounds he made as he moved about, as he writhed and squirmed were perfect, he sounded so slutty and Lewis had to close his eyes for a second to commit it to memory. There was a wobble on the screen as he opened his eyes and when it settled he had the vision of the man with his back to him, ass up and the camera focused on it. Although he had the view of his back, and even more muscles, he was transfixed on the way he was playing with the plug. And his confidence.

: fuckin hot

The screen jerked back as he watched a leg shoot out, he heard a cute giggle and a ‘whoops’ which made him smile, it made him more real, more attainable. But now there was a detail on the screen that was messing with his head. Something on the wall.

Releasing his cock, Lewis reached for his phone, his fingers trembling as he mis-clicked apps to get to the group chat. It was Dan. It was the exact same board from the photo that was on the screen.

“Fuck.”

Staring at the screen in wonder, Lewis knew he had to find something else, there was no way it could be him. It couldn’t be. He blamed his crush and continued to watch, he just wished he could catch a glimpse of his thigh, so he could see the tattoos he fantasised about so often.

Looking to the board again as he palmed his cock, he managed to make out enough to confirm it all.

“Beepboop.”

“No shirt.”

“No worries.”

“Fuck!” It was Dan. Funny, hot, cute, loud Dan bent over and pulling the stainless steel plug from his ass with a deep moan. He felt the heat creep up his neck, there was a shift change, his balance was thrown, it wasn’t just random guy who did this, it was Dan.

Dan who made stupid jokes, Dan who sat next to him in driver meetings and gave a hilarious running commentary, Dan who was moving so fluidly to sit back down properly, legs spread wide, plug still inside, jerking himself off. He moved the screen with a foot to focus solely on his crotch, and Lewis tried to put who it was out of his mind, but he was a few floors below him doing it…

: so gorgeous <3

Dan’s eyes flicked down to read the message and grinned before biting his lip, he was so damn close.

“Oh…” There was no way someone was knocking on his door right now. “Fuck,” he hissed under his breath. They were knocking again, loudly. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried desperately to block the distraction out, but it was all in vain, he couldn’t concentrate. Shutting the laptop screen down Daniel slipped into a pair of shorts carefully and ambled over to the door, dragging on a tee shirt on the way, trying to relax with each step.

“Oh, hey.” He clenched slightly and had to dip his head to shield Lewis from the flush of colour on his face, the plug was still in place. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?”

“Um, maybe in a bit, just got a few things to do first.”

Lewis’ mind filled with all the things Dan was planning to do in front of his laptop. “I can help.” As politely as he could Lewis walked into his apartment, leaving Dan to follow, he saw the bottle of lube but made sure not to show he had.

“Uh Lewis, I’ve really got to catch up with a few things.” The plug was heavy, and walking was making every nerve jangle.

“And I said I wanted to help.” Glancing up at the board, and then at the laptop, he had to hide a sigh.

“You don’t know what I want...need to do.”

Dan wasn’t completely relaxed, and that left Lewis contemplating whether or not he was still wearing the plug. “Maybe I do.”

“Lewis,” Dan scoffed. “What’s got into you?”

It would have been too easy to reply with ‘you’, so he sat down and waited for Dan to join him, watching him eagerly to see any reaction, a gentle flutter of his eyes as he settled. Dan moved to get up, he but playfully pushed him back onto the cushion with his hand flat on his stomach.

“Oh god.” The movement had jostled the plug right against his prostate.

“I knew it,” Lewis grinned wolfishly.

“Knew what?” Daniel asked breathlessly.

“It’s you.”

Following Lewis’ gaze to his laptop, his blood ran cold. “Me what?”

“Mmm, you’re so talented Dan.”

“What the fuck Lewis.” He was dying inside.

“Dan,” sighing at the panic in Dan’s voice, Lewis fought to laugh it off as a joke. “Dan, I think you’re gorgeous, and I was online looking for a bit of...I can’t tell anyone because…” He risked getting closer. “I just can’t, and the first time I was so happy to find someone who looked like you, and this other time, I saw the board and then I knew. I knew it was you.”

Dan was gobsmacked, Lewis was coming out to him, and revealing his secret all in one go. “I...don’t know what to say, was it just twice?”

“Yeah, you’ve done it more?”

“It’s a thing I have.”

“Oh.” He was surprised, but ultimately turned on that Dan had an exhibitionist side, something that was a foreign concept to him.

“I like the risk.” Answering Lewis’ silent question, Dan scooted closer until their thighs were pressed next to each other. “The rush.”

Dan’s voice turned husky as he breathed against his neck, his lips teasingly close before the tip of his tongue swiped at his skin. “Fuck.”

Dan chuckled softly. “We could.”

“Yeah, but…never.”

“Oh that’s not a problem, how about you help me with a little something.” The image he held of Lewis being a lothario was dashed somewhat, he exuded confidence wherever he strutted, but there was something completely endearing about his vulnerability. “I think you already know what.” Standing up, he made a little show about bending over to collect his laptop, and heard a pleasing gasp behind him.

Lewis followed eagerly onto Dan’s bedroom, tugging at his tee shirt, letting his heart rule his head and run on instinct instead of any type of logic tinged with fear. “Oh god.” Dan’s body was heavenly, but the room was dim from the curtains being drawn.

“I can’t see you very well.” He knew Lewis probably wouldn’t want to ask, so he took it upon himself to pull the curtains apart, a pale shade let light in but gave them privacy. “Much better.” Stripping each other slowly, Dan made sure to assure Lewis with fleeting kissed all over his skin, peppering his collarbone with light passes of his lips. “Oh fuck.” Lewis had found the base of the plug and had given it an unsure tap. “More.”

Dan whined and he couldn’t resist, pressing a little harder brought Dan’s body flush to his own, their cocks brushing against each other and it left him gasping for breath. Putting an arm around his waist he kept them close as he gave the plug a gentle tug, and got a stream of pleas and begging.

“Lewis, please, I want to know what you were thinking.” He had to just go with it, and he did when Lewis swept them up in a sweet kiss, searching and yearning as his hands travelled up his body to cradle his face. But it didn't stay sweet for long, as Lewis flicked his tongue over his lips, Dan parted them so their tongues could meet. He loved how it always made his head fuzzy, how the intensity of the intimacy shrunk his senses down to the present. “Bed.” He didn’t want to waste time standing up, and laying down he beckoned a nervous looking Lewis to join him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Giving him a quick kiss as they lay face to face Dan gave him a gentle push to lay on his back so he could fully appreciate his body. His dark skin was decorated by tattoos, and tracing patterns over them with fingertips and his tongue he watched Lewis’ body come alive, arching into the touch as he moved over his body. Whining and moaning as he sucked very softly at his hip, he swept a loose fist up his cock and groaned himself at the cry Lewis set free.

Lewis could barely take how gentle Dan was being with him, but as soon as he thought it, his cock was firmly squeezed. “Dan! Dan, oh god! Oh god! Fuck!” The hand was joined by a mouth kissing up and down his length.

Before long, Dan had Lewis’ legs wrapped around his waist, and they were rutting together, Lewis’ head buried deep in the pillow as his licked up his exposed neck, his stubble rasping against his tongue. 

But Lewis hadn’t forgotten about the little accessory and was groping behind him to find it, and working it in and out of him a little, he soaked up the chants of ‘please’ and ‘harder’. With a hand between them Dan was bringing them close, his body was strumming with every type of sensation, Dan was assaulting his senses.

“Yeah, yeah, yes!”

The way Dan’s body reacted when the plug slipped out shocked him, Dan keened and his body shuddered against his own. His hand letting them go as he went lax.

“Fingers Lewis, fingers,” Dan moaned against Lewis’ chest.

He paused and Dan took charge. Two of his fingers disappeared between Dan’s full lips before being taken behind him.

“Come on, bet you wanted to do this for ages.” The idea of Lewis wanking over his at home, laptop between his legs, hand shoved down his boxers, typing out those messages was driving him wild.

“Urgh.” Dan sounded so utterly sexual, and his groans deepened when he pushed a finger inside, and Lewis joined in. He’d never done it to himself, so the sensations were foreign to him, but he couldn’t dwell on that when Dan was muttering dirty things into his ear.

“I can take another, come on Lewis, make me come, that’s it, ooh, yeah in and out, just...just there. Hook them up, and...and...yeah yeah yeah...keep...yeah yeah yeah.” Pushing himself up with one arm, Dan gazed down at the awe on Lewis’ face as he used his free hand to jerk himself off, and with his prostate being teased to perfection it wasn’t long until he was decorating his chest with come.

Dan looked gorgeous when he came, mouth open as his grunted and groaned, eyes squeezed shut as his fingers were clamped down on. He was calling his name too, with each breath he was praising him, his spent cock in his hand as the last stripes of come landed over his stomach. “Dan.”

“Oh don’t you worry, I haven’t forgotten about you.” Dipping down Dan kissed the whine off of Lewis’ lips and grinned as his rose back up. “Would you like some of the same?”

He did a ridiculously adorable head tilt that left Lewis speechless for a moment. “I’ve never...um...done anything...uh...like that.”

“Never been curious?” Feeling a bit more with it, Dan began to kiss down Lewis’ body, lingering on tattoos for a while, licking over lines until he drifted close to a nipple to play with. Flicking the tip of his tongue over it, Lewis sighed and writhed below him, his cock rubbing against his body.

“Yeah, but…”

“It’s okay, I’m not judging, just curious myself. Ever tasted your own come?”

“Dan!”

“What? You’ve clearly got kinks, you wank over strangers on the internet.” As he finished talking, he licked through his own and raised an eyebrow in challenge, but when Lewis blushed and looked away, Dan swallowed quickly.

“Yeah but…” Watching Dan swallow his own come made his body flash hot. “I want to be tied up.” It didn’t come out as he said it in his head, his voice was squeaky and uncontrolled, but feeling Dan’s cock twitch against his thigh told him it wasn’t noticed.

“Mmm, oh I can imagine that, your body completely bound, blindfolded and at my mercy as I take my sweet time making you come.” Lewis shuddered beneath him with his eyes closed, Dan found him so intriguing now, he had to be the dominant force on track, but in bed he clearly desired to be submissive. “Oh we’re going to have some fun.”

Having Dan’s lips back on his body again left him floating, his hands scrunched in the sheets to keep him anchored as a hand swiped up his cock.

“I could do this for hours, edging you closer and closer, but you wouldn’t be allowed to come unless I said so, I would tease and tease you, but you would have to be such a good boy and wait.” Dan had tapped into something because Lewis was begging to be allowed to come, pleading, telling him he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Dan please...I can’t...please let me...you have to...you have to.”

Pausing for a second, Dan rolled over the bed to retrieve a bottle lube to make it all feel so much better. “It’ll be worth it,” he replied with a smile to Lewis’ grumble. And with a drizzle in his palm he wrapped his hand around Lewis’ cock and made a loose fist, resting his thumb against his slit to test his sensitivity.

“Oh!”

Kneeling between his spread legs, Dan could see that Lewis wasn’t going to last long, and it wasn’t the time to tease him now, he was vulnerable. So pressing a lubed thumb behind his balls as he stroked up and down his cock, Dan enjoyed the sight of Lewis coming completely undone. Crying out whenever the pace changed, Dan pushed his thumb a little lower to circle his entrance, and with that Lewis whimpered before shouting out in ecstasy, his body tensing completely, arching off the bed.

“Dan!” His body wasn’t his own, Dan had complete ownership of it and he wanted him to have it. “Oh god, oh god, Dan, Dan!” In the haze he could feel his come hit his body, mixing with Dan’s, the relief was overwhelming in so many ways.

Once Lewis had relaxed Dan admired his handiwork, his torso was covered and it was a pretty sight to see. “Happy?” There was a dozy smile gracing Lewis’ lips that was a good look on him, sated.

“Mmm.”

“And to think everyone made fun of me for buying that board.”

Lewis looked at Dan properly, still knelt between his legs, hands on his hips looking incredibly pleased with himself. “I’m glad.”

“Good.” The pearly sheen on his dark skin captured Dan’s gaze for a moment as he reached to dance a finger through it. “You definitely need a shower.”

“Yeah,” Lewis chuckled as he watched Dan bite his lip. “Better show me where it is.”

Dan held a hand out to get him to sit up and saw the hesitation. “This goes nowhere near the track alright, two separate things.” An agreeing nod from Lewis and they were both heading to the bathroom, minds willing their bodies to recharge. “We’ll save this little rope thing of yours until the off season, means I can get some practise in.”


End file.
